


Undercover

by Ilvblacklist



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilvblacklist/pseuds/Ilvblacklist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Liz have a list of their own and they're  taking out members of the Cabal one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were still on the run, traveling all over the world. Red assured her that they were getting closer and that several members of the Cabal were already exposed due to the heroic reporters he'd given the information from the fulcrum to. Red was amazing at disappearing, even more so at making her disappear. The taskforce believed she was on the run with Tom, so they were busy attempting to find his location with obviously no luck.

Red and Liz had been taking out members of the Cabal from each country they visited. They had a "hit list" of their own. Liz had become a lot like Red and it horrified him at times. Once she slit a man's throat right in front of him and she didn't even flinch. He was ashamed and blamed himself that she had to become a monster like him to survive. Her innocence had vanished. As much as she tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault, he took full responsibility for many months. 

As time passed however, so did his guilt. They had become more than just partners in crime but also good friends. After several months, Liz pulled Red out the the depression he had slipped into soon after their disappearance. He had spent almost an entire month in his bedroom drinking away his sorrows. She once had to literally break down his door because he'd locked himself in there for 2 days straight. She'd hold him at nights when he would scream and curse himself in his drunken slumber. She'd force him to get into the shower and clean the vomit off of his body. She'd even sing him to sleep and allow his head to rest on her lap so he wouldn't be haunted by the nightmares. Until one day she woke up and found him in the kitchen making omelets looking dapper in his sleeveless dress shirt and slacks. "I'll never forget what you did for me Lizzie." He said to her. "You are my ray of light." He never did forget what she did for him and he promised her that he would never put her through something like that ever again. Raymond Reddington is a man of his word. 

So there they were, in a beautiful safe house in Palermo, Italy working together as a team, as good friends who had overcome so much together. They were planning the demise of their next target; a high ranking Cabal member named Baldo Acciai, also known as the "Axe Man".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Liz prepare for their next mission.

-  
It was a Thursday night, they had arrived in Palermo 2 days prior. With the information they received from an associate in the area they found out a few important things about the Axe Man. He was tall, about 6'3'', bald, and in his late 50's. He liked cigars, expensive cars, and beautiful women. He owned several business, mostly in adult entertainment. They had an address where he was going to be Friday night, apparently his son's birthday party would be held there, so his presence would be a guarantee. The location of the venue would be on Via Giuseppe Sciuti, a popular street in the area.

"So, what is the plan of action?" Liz asks ready to execute whatever mission was presented.   
"Well, you and I can pay a visit, perhaps as guests to the party. Upon entering we will scan the premises until we locate the target. You can distract the guards and I will ease my way near his table, or wherever he may be sitting, with a fresh box of Cohibas. I will signal you when it's time to move and we can attempt to take him out as he makes his way to his vehicle at the end of the event. The key is to wear him out and get him drunk."  
Liz sat there, determined, nodding at his words and absorbing every syllable. Nothing can stop her now, she was fierce and she was deadly. She'd learned from Red's torturing methods and it hardly phased her. She even volunteered to take the lead on their most recent victim. They'd hung him by his feet and Liz proceeded to mercilessly chop off bits of his ears until he gave away the location of their last Cabal member kill in Argentina before loosing consciousness. She'd have left him there to bleed out had Red not cut the rope before they left. 

They'd changed their appearances since going on the run. Red has let his hair grow out just a bit longer than his usual buzz. He had a nicely trimmed beard and had dyed his hair black. Liz had long hair with no bangs, and she had dyed her hair dark blonde. Either way, only they could possibly recognize each other. 

They continued talking about the case and their plan for the next couple of hours. Red stepped out for a few minutes and returned with some food. They sat there and enjoyed traditional Italian spaghetti. "And guess what Lizzie, I found a little bakery around the corner where this sweet old woman makes the most delectable cannoli deserts. You must try one." He held one out for her and she took a bite.   
"Mmmmm.. Mmmmhummmm." She moaned in pleasure. "Wow that's really delicious Red!" Bringing Liz desert was a common occurrence. He loved to find the best ones and spoil her rotten. "You keep feeding me like this I may not be able to move far enough to carry out anymore missions." She chuckled out. He just smiled in that way of his and shook his head. He loved seeing her happy. He adored seeing her enjoying the little pleasures in life, guilt free. 

After a long night, they decided to read and pass out. They hardly slept in their own separate rooms. Typically they'd end up falling asleep in the living room, sometimes next to each other on the couch, sometimes one would be on the floor and the other hanging over the armchair. Either way, they'd become so close, it didn't even matter. The next day they would prepare to go undercover again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Liz stumble across an unexpected obstacle

"I have something for you." Red approaches Liz with a satisfied grin on his face. She was standing in front of the mirror putting on the last touches of her makeup. She looked back at him through the mirror. She's wearing a short navy blue dress which stopped right above her knees. It exposed her neck and part of her chest just enough to tease but still keep herself looking eloquent. "Sometimes I wonder if you even understand how beautiful you are." He stepped a little closer and put a gorgeous necklace on her. It was long, so it slid down between her breasts. She blushes.   
"Red it's lovely, thank you." She says and gives him a peck on the cheek. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. Oh how happy she made him, he didn't think she'd ever comprehend. "Ready to go, Masha?" He teased and held out his arm.   
"Let's do this." She slid her arm in his and walked beside him confidently. 

When they arrived at the address they were given, they were completely thrown off their game.   
"Red, it's a strip club." She whispered as they were in a huge crowded line of... men. "This isn't a birthday party, it's a bachelor's party."  
"Oh my god Lizzie, I could kill Tony for getting us the wrong intel." He grunted angrily.  
"Red listen to me, I'm going to stand out like a sore thumb, just go inside and get table for yourself, I'm going to try to sneak in from the back."   
"Lizzie wait a min--" Before he could finish his sentence she had slipped away from him. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, he had an idea of what Liz was up to next, and it was a dangerous game she was about to play.  
"Buona sera signore." Red snapped out of his thoughts and tried to be casual. He smiled at the host and stepped inside.   
"Dear god what am I going to do." He mumbled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get very dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content and drugs.. You've been warned

The club was dimmed, Red tried to concentrate on locating Baldo and his son attempting with great effort not to get distracted by the dozens of beautiful naked woman waiting tables and dancing on the stage. So as to not seem suspicious Red picked a small booth, poured himself a glass of cognac and sat down. 'Where the hell is she?', he kept thinking to himself worried. Hoping she wasn't about to put herself in more danger. As he scanned the place he took notice of several things; first, there was security everywhere. The men touching the strippers were tossed out of the club possibly with a few broken bones. Second, there was a VIP section located on the top floor of the club. He assumed this is where Baldo would likely be. Lastly, nearly everyone at the club was on some type of drug; ecstasy, cocaine, heroine, even pot. You name it, it was there. Red was concerned about Liz, he was also concerned that he would get caught for not partaking in the festivities. 

"Bell'uomo" Red heard a woman say as she stood between his legs. He couldn't send her away as it would make people suspicious, so he excepted her offer of a lap dance. He lit a cigar and sat back as this gorgeous, curvy Italian woman danced for him, on him, and around him. He tried to enjoy himself the best he could but his eyes were still scanning the club in search for Liz. "Stai bene?" the woman stopped and asked Red if he was okay.  
"Yes, yes... Ummm Si, bellissimo!" He managed to respond in his broken Italian. She continued. Then he saw it, he saw her. Apparently so did half the men she walked past. She was wearing nothing but red stilettos and a red thong. Elizabeth Keen was undercover as a stripper. 

The woman giving Red an involuntary lap dance rolled her eyes at him and huffed off to another booth. He sat there with the cigar in his hand and his jaw nearly on the floor. She was absolutely perfect. Her smooth hair resting on her silky skin, her red lipstick on her luscious lips, and the way her thong rode up her ass and showed off her curves. He moved his eyes to her breasts. Even at a distance, he noticed that she must have been cold from the air conditioning as her nipples peaked nearly causing Red to fall out of his seat. For the life of him, he couldn't bring himself to speak or move. 

Then she made eye contact with him and gave him a reassuring smile, he smiled back. Baldo's son was eyeing her the whole time, pulling her close to him and whispering in her ear. He observed her body language as she laughed flirtatiously with him. Then Liz pushed him on to the chair and started giving him a lap dance. Was she enjoying this? Red was so full of rage his upper lip started twitching, until she made eye contact with him a second time. She moved her eyes towards the VIP section and then back at Red. This instantly brought him back to their mission and he nodded at her to confirm he understood. He watched as Baldo's son touched Liz all over while Liz continued her dance. If she felt violated in any way, one would never be able to tell from her expression. He knew a woman's look of arousal and she had it written all over her. The son stood up and grabbed her at once throwing her over his shoulder causing her to let out an unexpected shout, followed by giggling. Instinctively, Red shot out of his seat and started walking towards them, cigar in his mouth, drink in his hand. 

"Stop!" One of the guards yelled. He did, and slowly turned around.  
"Pardon me, I was looking to purchase high grade cocaine and the ones provided to us at the tables is just not getting the job done." The guard looked confused. "Oh for gods sake, who's the owner of this place?" Red pulls out a rubberband of cash from his pocket. "SOLDI!" He shouts at the guard. The guard then says something inaudible through his headset and holds up a finger to Red. It's working, he hopes. A few minutes later the guard grabs Red by his arm and roughly pulls him up the stairs and knocks on one the VIP room doors. 

The axe man himself opens the door. He doesn't look pleased at all, but he gestures with his hand for Red to come in.  
"You are American?" Baldo asks.  
"Canadian, actually. You must be the owner." Red moves his hand for a hand shake but Baldo leaves him hanging.  
"You are looking for drugs, yes?" He points to the seat and Red sits down, hoping to stall for as long as possible. "Here." Baldo hands Red a baggie of coke. "Tell me, does this work for you?" He continues sarcastically. He must keep his cover and show no hesitation so he makes a line on the glass table and snorts it. The rush of it immediately goes to his head and he sits back in euphoria. He watches Baldo's face relax a little at the reassurance that he's not a cop of some sort. Red then pulls out his Cuban cigars and offers one to him. Baldo chuckles loudly, "Good man," he says and takes the entire box. 

Suddenly the door opens and Baldo's son walks in with several of his friend, Liz, and 2 other women. They make eye contact once again. Liz can immediately tell Red is under the influence by his gaze. He looks her up and down and takes a long puff of his cigar, then exhales and licks his lips. "Ravishing" he blurts out. She couldn't help but blush.  
"Ahh, my friend. You like this one?" Baldo grabs Liz by her arm and shoves her towards Red. "Dance bitch." His use of such language towards his Lizzie brings back the previous rage within Red. Liz sees this and quickly gets in between his legs and grinds her ass on him, moving up and down with the music. It works, Red's full attention is on her. He fights the urge to caress her soft skin. She turns and straddles him, gets very close to his ear and whispers, "Red, it's okay. Listen to me. He wants to take me home. When we get to the parking lot, come for me and take care of him then. Until then, calm down." She stands up quickly noticing the hazy look in his eyes. For a moment she is worried he's not absorbing her words. She gets on the small stage and starts working the pole. She's quite good at this and it brings out a surprised expression from Red's face. She looks over at him again as he leans over the glass table and takes in another line. It's not his fault, if he refuses, Baldo will notice. Liz notices Baldo's son is distracted by another woman, if he replaces Liz, she will never get him to the parking lot to take him out. She decides to loose the last piece of clothing, she tosses her thong and it lands on Red's lap. His erection is now obvious to her and she feels her face become red realizing she caused that. She immediately catches the son's attention as well and he shoves the other girl off of him gesturing for Liz to come closer to him with his finger. He scoops out a bit of coke on his pinky and brings it to her nose. She has no choice, she knows if she refuses, it'll be the end of both her and Red. All the other girls were already high, she goes against her better judgement and does it. The look on Red's face was a cross between arousal and shame. It was only Liz's look of pure bliss that calmed Red's nerves as Baldo's son touched her in places Red has only dreamed of touching. This mission was becoming more and more dangerous as the night went on. But it just occurred to him. He has both Baldo and his son, coked out of their minds in the same room. This needed to end now, before things got seriously out of control.


	5. Chapter 5

Liz was putting on an act. A very convincing one at that. She honestly was disgusted by the two men. But in her deceit, she had unintentionally put Red in a sexual trans. She was praying to what ever gods would listen that he notices the small blade she had in the thong she tossed him earlier. She moved behind Baldo's son and started massaging his shoulders, trying to relax the muscles. Meanwhile Baldo was in the seat next to them getting a blow job. As for Red, he was looking at Liz as he was getting seduced by the other stripper. Liz looked back at Red, they were both high, they couldn't help but feel a mutual sexual tension. Cocaine is a hell of a drug... She lost sight of the mission for a moment and grew ridiculously aroused and wet as the stripper unzipped Red's pants and started sucking him off. Liz started sucking the earlobe of the son. Red and Liz didn't break eye contact for a moment. 

Red still has Liz's thong in his hand, then his eyes widened when he felt it. Fuck. He had to get them out of there. It took every bit of his will to gently stop the stripper going down on him. He discretely zipped up his pants, slipped the young woman a hundred dollar bill, and told her to leave. She did. He looked over at Liz and they nodded at each other. Before another second went by, Red stood up and began walking towards a half conscious Baldo. The son didn't even have time to react before Liz snapped his neck and he fell to the floor. Red walked behind Baldo and Liz pulled the other stripper up and out of the room and before he could react, Red took the blade and shanked him several times in the neck to make sure he was dead. There was blood everywhere. 

"The guards outside may suspect something soon Lizzie, we have to move!" Red took his blue coat and wrapped it around her. His clothes were mostly undone and his erection was still struggling in his pants.  
"Okay, Red. Let's go." She agreed. She couldn't shake her arousal... It must have been the drug. He grabbed both the men's weapons from their waistbands, handing one to Liz. Then took her hand in his and they casually walked out of the room. He held her close, his heart was racing, she could feel it. The effects of the drug were still lingering in his system, he had more than her so she was a little more alert.  
"This way Red, come on." She whispered pulling him to a dark corner of the club near an exit. "Are you okay?" She grabbed the sides of his face and they made eye contact.  
"Are you okay, Lizzie?" He parroted her question.  
"I'm fine. Let's get out of here. It's done. They're dead."  
Red gave her a sad smile. He felt so embarrassed of his behavior. He would never forgive himself if they did anything to his Lizzie.  
"Stop it Red. Stop. Everything is okay, I'm okay." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the exit grabbing the small bag she had stuffed her belongings in on her way out. She had also managed to grab Baldo's son's car keys before she snapped his neck. She helped Red into the passenger seat as he was falling all over the place. She jumped into the driver seat and hit the gas. They were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is very smutty and explicit :)

Liz parked the BMW in a random dark alley and slipped back into her dress. Red watched her. Her thong was no where to be found but she put on whatever she had then she handed Red his coat back. They were still pretty fuzzy from the drugs, she was surprised she was able to drive as much as she did. She called a cab for them and ditched the car.   
"Lizzie?" Red began as soon as they sat inside the cab. "May I ask you a personal question?"  
Liz chuckled, "Sure, Red, what's up?"  
"How did you learn to dance like that?"  
Her chuckle turned into hysterical laughter. She couldn't even get a word out. He just sat there with an amused smirk on his face. When her laugh finally died down she said, "College."   
"You were remarkable." He couldn't filter his words. "I mean, God, like nothing I've ever seen before. Tantalizing." The smile had vanished from her face and it was flushed.  
"Red." Her throat was dry. She couldn't understand why she was nervous being that she was just giving him a lap dance 2 hours earlier. His hand was now on her upper thigh, moving up her dress.   
"Red." She said again, removing his hand.

The taxi stopped. They were finally home. "Grazie!" Liz thanked the driver and tipped him. Red swiftly jumped out of the car and opened the door for her.   
"Your feet must be tired." Red grunted and lifted her in his arms. She just smiled and nuzzled his neck. He managed to unlock the door and still keep a good hold on Liz. When they were inside she kissed his neck, before he gently set her down on her bed.   
"Lizzie, I'm extremely sexually attracted to you, as you can see." He cupped his large length and her eyes widened. She didn't even know how to respond.  
"Red, I.. um." He didn't let her finish, just grabbed her feet and started massaging them. She fell back on the bed and submitted to his skillful hands.   
"I saw the way you were looking at me Lizzie." The heat in her body was rising. She couldn't control herself any longer.   
"And I saw the way you were looking at me, Red." She said in a low purr. "When you were getting," she let out a moan at the sensation in her feet, "head." He let go of her feet and put his hands on her thighs. "Were you trying to picture me there instead, Red?"   
He groaned at the mental image she was painting for him. Then he slid his hand further up her dress. She didn't stop him this time as he was reminded of her missing panties.  
"Oh God!" He moaned as he slid his fingers between her folds and felt her warmth and moisture. "Yes, as a matter of fact," he whispered, "I was imagining what it would feel like to have your mouth around," he slid his fingers inside of her causing her to gasp, "the tip of my head."  
"Really? That's right you enjoy foreplay don't you Red." She pushed him off of her and pulled her dress and bra off. She laid back down and started playing with herself. Red watched her, with his eyes wide open, licking his lips as if he could taste her. Then she sat up and pulled him onto the bed where he landed on his back. She straddled him grinding herself on his throbbing erection.   
"Oh Lizzie," he moaned, "I just want to taste you." She ripped open the remaining buttons on his shirt and licked his chest and neck. He gave her ass a hard slap causing her to moan in excitement then she leaned her chest to his face and he caught her nipples in his mouth sending a shiver down her spine. She reached down and unzipped his pants.  
"So you want to taste me but you also want to feel my mouth on your tip?" She grinned.   
"I don't mind the order, really, Lizzie."   
"Why not both at the same time?" She suggested rotating her body quickly immediately feeling his mouth on her core and her mouth on his tip.   
"Sweet Jesus!" Red rumbled inside of her and she let out an unexpected yelp of her own before he moved his hip inserting his length deeper in her mouth. After only a few minutes they came inside of each other's mouths at the same time. The climax was so intense they both simply stayed in the same position and nodded off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a heart to heart.

Somehow they moved around and found themselves in less uncomfortable positions. Red had his back facing Liz, and she had her arms around his waist. He'd lost his shirt sometime during their little sexual foreplay the night before. She had her face resting against his back. She slowly opened her eyes focusing them on his back where she finally saw it. Scars covered his back, she knit her eyebrows as they looked painful. She already knew that Red was the one who pulled her out of the fire. She already knew that Red was injured as a result. He never showed her his back. She gingerly placed her hand on his back and gently rubbed his back. The severity of his scars left her in such a shock, she didn't even fully register that she was laying naked in bed with Raymond Reddington. "Oh god what did we do." She whispered.  
"I assure you, it never got past foreplay." Red suddenly quipped causing Liz to jump to a sitting position. The memories of last night flooded her mind.  
"Jesus, I thought you were asleep!" Her heart was racing as she pulled the covers over her exposed breasts. Red straightened up and turned to face her. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Lizzie, I'm truly sorry for my foolishness yesterday." He began to fidget with his hands, but Liz took his hand into hers.  
"I didn't do anything I didn't want to do." She smiled at him, letting his hand go and moving it to his chest. Red sighs putting his hand over hers. "I'm glad you are okay, Red. I didn't know if we were going to make it out of there yesterday." A single tear fell from her eye and Red caught it with his index finger.  
"Did I tell you how utterly magnificent you were yesterday?" Liz let's out a laugh. "I didn't mean it like that." He smiles and she swears he even blushes a little bit. "Elizabeth, not only did you think of a plan B on the spot, you executed magnificently. You kept your cool, never panicking. You had them fooled, you may have even had me fooled too for a brief moment." He chuckled to himself. His words were so loving and tender. The panic left her and was replaced with a warm feeling in her stomach.  
"Red, I'm sorry for scaring you. I just... didn't want them to win."  
"I trust you, Lizzie."  
"I trust you too Red." She smiled.  
"I love you, Elizabeth." The knot in her stomach tightened even more at his words and although she felt the same way, she couldn't get the words to come out. Instead she smiled back at him.  
"I should get in the shower." She manages.  
"Of course." He sounded slightly disappointed. She walked into the bathroom.  
"Get your ass in here Red." She shouted before shutting the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments, they mean the world to me. I hope you enjoy this conclusion!

Red slowly opened the bathroom door where Liz had already jumped in the shower. He had on his black boxer briefs.   
"Lizzie?" He said quietly. He could see the silhouette of her curvy body through the shower curtain. Now that the drugs and alcohol had left his system, he was back into reality. All the emotions he had been hiding away for fear of loosing her friendship had come out last night and this morning. He didn't understand she was doing the same exact thing. His heart began to beat faster as the steam from the shower gave him less and less oxygen to breath. All of a sudden Liz opened the shower curtain. The sight of her left Red without words. He hadn't gotten the chance last night to fully appreciate her beauty. Now as she stood in the shower, water dripping from her body and hair, he was left utterly speechless. She put her hand out, inviting him in with her. 

"Come here." She said gently and he took a step forward. He stepped out of his boxers and reluctantly stepped inside with her. She turned him around so the warm water could run on his back and wash him from all the sins of the night before. She put her hands around his waist and rested her cheek on his chest causing him to wrap his arms around her body as well. It was a moment of solidarity. Unlike last night, which was more about scratching an itch. At that moment nothing else in the world mattered to either of them. They didn't want to have sex in the shower or engage in foreplay, they didn't feel like joking around and making witty comments to each other, and they didn't feel like talking about all the bad things that had plagued their lives. The only thing they wanted to do was hold each other tight.   
"Red?" Liz finally broke the silence. She lifted her head and held his face. He just looked deeply into her eyes, waiting for her to continue. "I'm in love with you." His heart skipped a beat as her confession left her lips. "I have been so afraid of having feelings for you. After Tom... I," her voice began to crack, "I was so scared to love again. As much as I tried to stop, to distance myself from these feelings, I'd look into your eyes and it would all come flooding in again." She got on her toes and gave him a sensual kiss on the lips. "You're irresistible Raymond." The way she said his name, it filled him up with so much joy. He wasn't Reddington to her anymore. He wasn't an asset, a confidential informant, "business". He was her soul mate. No other words were spoken, just slow kisses, as if to savor every single second of the unity of their lips.   
"I can't bare the thought of loosing you, Lizzie... Masha Rostova. You are my ray of light."


End file.
